


Waiting

by Ovauakk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Colours, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Romance, Non-binary character, Trans Male Character, ghost - Freeform, ghost character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovauakk/pseuds/Ovauakk
Summary: A lonely spirit sits by and watches the world grow forward without ever moving from their own place. It gets lonely by themselves but on a silent night, they meet a little boy- girl and their previously black, white, and green world has been given the touch of red. Will it last?
Kudos: 2





	Waiting

They watched the leaves dance with the wind, their eyes following as their ears listened to the rustling. Soon - _too soon-_ the leaves left their sight, the remnants of green burning itself into the back of their transparent eyes.

They sighed without a sound as the weight on their invisible chest increased, ~~He~~ They turned to look at ~~her~~ their stone; rugged, old and never moving. When were they brought here? why? They didn't care enough to answer or understand. They knew their purpose, Stay where they were, never move away.

They turned their head again to watch the aging world, the specs of green found in the heap of greys, blacks, and whites. People- _were they really people or figments of what they thought was close to the selfish humans?-_ walked past ~~her~~ them without a care in the world. Unknowing and uncaring of the things wondering between the space of life and death, Humans were truly selfish and cruel. They had been sitting there for centuries and no one noticed them.

It - _what was the word?-_ it hurt. Why? They have no knowledge of any attachments they've had, so why would it hurt. Were they their own person once before?

.......

.....

They didn't care enough to answer. They could still be seen at times; by small children, animals, and those on the brink of death. Many times _-Far too many-_ had they seen Humans die right next to them, be it suicide, murder, old age, overdose, you name it.

_Their favorite had to be Daniel, A young teen stressed into oblivion and often turning to the comfort of pills and weird green leaves. The boy would babble to himself often about the stress of his school and family, unknowing- or perhaps he had known- about the apparition next to him._

They watched with hooded eyes as the sky turned slowly into an inky black with the shining white of stars decorating it. The world became quiet and they were left with the worst part of the earth once again.

The suffocating silence.

The silence felt heavy on their chest and the air was knocked out of their nonexisting lungs, the silence was loud, _deafening_.

Of course, there would be Humans roaming the streets, most of the time in loud, drunk groups _\- for some reason, the loud ones had always caused fear in their throat._

But even so, there had always been a moment of pure silence that, despite being a few minutes long, felt like an internity. Where the wind didn't howl, the leaves didn't rustle, the dogs bark in anger. It had to be the worst part of the earth!

Had they said that already? They were never sure.

They turned at the sound of a crunched leaf and walking by them was a little ~~bo~~ girl, pale skin, black hair, and a green dress. The small girl stopped in her tracks and turned towards him, grey bruises adorning her pale knees and arms, her eyes a scorching **_Red_**. She stared at them for a while, confusion- no, curiosity, dancing in the depths of her irises.

She stared at them on the silence of the earth before continuing on her way, the smallest skip in her step.

They sat in silence with the world, baffled. And then everything became **_loud_**. The buzz returned to the artificial lights, the boiling anger returned in barks, the wind howled in pain, and the leaves rustled in anxiety.

No matter how long they've been there, they would never get used to the sudden emotions the world would scream at them. Their own thoughts screaming at them in confusion- _WHat Am i?- - WhERE aM i??- - WhO AM i??- - WHo wAS_

_She?_

**_Who was she?_ **

****

* * *

4 days. It's been 4 days since they first saw that ~~boy~~ girl, since they first experienced **red**. They didn't understand it themselves, how had they been able to ~~recognize?~~ ~~understand?~~ identify a colour that they've never seen? _\- or perhaps they have seen it, in a more... unpleasant setting._

Though red wasn't something they could see as often as green, it still made the pale of the world around them feel more **_alive_** _\- were they allowed to use that word? They weren't alive themselves or were they? They weren't sure._

They saw the colour from time to time, coated in roses, dripped in the sunset, painted on buildings, and resting in the eyes of-

of a little _girl._

They took a double-take at the two scorching sets of red burning into them. The girl looked taller since they had last seen her, her dark hair longer and his skin just as pale.

The ~~boy~~ girl - _Gosh why did they keep mixing it up!?-_ stared at them for a while before walking slowly towards them. Their posture stiffened at the sudden movement, they sat still as they watched the boy walk and stood in front of them. The boy reached into his pocket before taking out a polka dot patterned item- _candy?? was that the word?-_ and placing it on the ground in front of them.

The boy smiled at them and waved before rushing ahead, almost tripping. They watched him leave, an upward force tug at their lips; that was...... a surprisingly pleasant encounter.

The usually heavy air around them lifted and they felt as though they could breathe again _\- again? Had they been breathing this whole time?-_ , they stared at the piece of candy and with a smile, unwrapped the candy and ate it.

* * *

And for the next few days, the girl would come and sit next to them. Sometimes he would talk about the things he experienced while teaching them some of the things they never knew existed- _one day, they hope they'd be able to taste cotton candy-_ while they would just sit and listen, and other times the two would just sit in silence, the world growing with the boy. 

Though the young ~~boy~~ girl often talked to them, they never spoke a word in response. They didn't know what, or more accurately, how to say what they thought but that didn't stop them from listening to the human with an interest they never knew they had.

_-Strange, how they didn't even question how the young boy was able to see them despite being well over the age of a mere toddler.-_

Though it was only a few days, the girl grew at an unnaturally fast pace. Her height increased and her hair grew longer _\- though she began to cut it to a shorter, more, boyish style._ Though it was only a few days, the young girl grew older and older, they could barely recognize him.

But as soon as he stayed by their side, he began leaving their side. It couldn't even be considered a slow departure, some days he was with them and other weeks he wouldn't be there. 

The empty feeling in their chest _\- loneliness-_ returned slower than how he left.

**Perhaps it had been because they hoped, waited, _whatever,_ for the return of their friend. Maybe they were so desperate for contact that, that smallest, almost microscopic metaphorical touch had left them craving for more than they ever thought they could. **

And without a warning or even a word, he left.

They knew that they shouldn't have but- but- _but- **but-**_ but they couldn't stop themselves from waiting, _hoping_ that the young boy would come back. So they sat by their rock and waited.


End file.
